Eureka Seven Akado's Story
by Akado255
Summary: Custom Fanfic with hardly any real characters.


I was lifting in the desert when I looked up and saw a battleship above my head. I stopped and grabbed my backpack and pulled out a _Rayout_. I compared a picture of an aircraft to the aircraft above me. It was the Gekko!

I lifted up higher to get a better look. I could hear people in there yelling. Oh my gosh their loud. I could here an arguing couple and a door slammed and I thought to my self I was invading others privacy. Was I thinking that? No I wasn't.

"Hey kid I said your invading our privacy!" a man on the aircraft shouted.

"Oh sorry!" I apologized.

I started to drift off away slowly when I heard a voice saying

"Hey come here!"

I followed the trailing voice to the hanger and landed. There was a kid about 3 years older than me.

"Hello" I mumbled.

"You lift?" he assumed.

"Yeah" I unsurely said.

"Can I try?" he asked eagerly.

"Sure" I replied.

I handed him my ref board and stood aside. He rose off the ground slowly but fired like a bullet. He jetted around for a few minutes and attempted tricks. He fell off 4 times I think. He must be an amateur lifter.

"Want lessons?" I suggested.

"Lessons? No I got it!" he replied.

"Are you sure?" I reassured.

"Yeah total…"

He was interrupted when he hit a tree and fell off.

"You again!"

I turned and saw a man with a yellow scarf standing there.

"Oh! I apologize sir I was invited by my friend." I said

"Who?" he asked suspiciously.

"Novak-san" I said guessingly.

I could tell clearly he was Holland Novak and that the boy was his son. He sighed.

"He is at least 3 years older than you." He reminded.

"Uh he invited me to give him one of my ref boards" I said.

"Hey dad" Niju Novak said lifting in.

"This friend?" Holland asked suspiciously

"Uh…" Niju thought for a second.

"Oh of coarse you can keep the ref board I have plenty. I oughta get going!" I hurried out.

"Ok!" Niju said.

I walked away and clicked a switch on my shoes when I fell off the hanger. Ref Shoes is what I call them. They have a small battery so I only use them when I don't have a ref board. I forgot something very important…this is me:

I just drifted home afterwards. I tried to stay close to the ground so if the battery died I wouldn't fall 50,000 feet in the air. I'll work out those bugs. I saw my house. How did I know it was mine? My family is…unusual. The other entire houses are purple with white or red with white. Ours is yellow with teal and is the largest. My family owns a market. I market my Ref Shoes there. Every month the Government comes and takes a quarter of the money we make for marketing my Ref Shoes there. They're illegal unless we pay. But we have a large amount left over. Also every year I get a Ref Board for my birthday, at least 5 a year. So I have about 27 Ref Boards. 25 plus my first 2. I've been collecting them for 5 years. Tomorrow is new years. I have an auction on Ref Boards and Shoes, so tonight I have to make 20 more Ref Shoes and decide on 5 Ref Boards I don't want. I'll just get another 5 in 4 weeks. Oh I'm home.

"Hey mom" I said in a hurry threw the door.

"Dinners almost ready wash up" my mom said.

"Okay" I replied.

"Hey Momo" I said

"Meow" Momo replied.

Momo is my cat she some time lifts with me.

"I'll give this one for 50!" I said holding up a blue and golden ref board.

"55!" someone in the audience said.

"75!" another person the audience shouted

"95!" someone else shouted.

"150!" the highest bidder so far shouted.

My parents were jumping on there feet.

"150 going once…150 going twice…and sol…" I began.

"450!" The person who said 55 shouted.

"Sold to 450!"

The person with the 450 sign gave me their money and took the Ref Board. I put the money in a drawer on the podium. I moved on and grabbed a pair of Ref Shoes.

The auction was over and my parents were worshipping me, pretty much.

"$7,346" My dad said while lifting me up. "My boy!"

"Thanks dad" I replied.

I was lifting and I encountered that boy again.

"Join Gekkostate 2.0?" I shouted with glee.

"Yep!" Niju said

"But why?" I wondered.

"You gave me my first ref board."

"But we need to have L.F.O. don't we?" I asked.

"Your right" Niju replied.

"I need to get some but trip to the place they're found is a at least a 6 year trip on Ref. 4 years back, but I can do it!" I said reassuringly.

"Ok see you in 10 years I'll work on everything else!" Our final 10 year span words were.

-10 years later-

"Crimson Flame switch to vehicle mode!" I was in my L.F.O.

I finally got them 7 L.F.O. 8 actually but that one is supposed to be imprisoned. I'm at the gecko-go.

"Those them?" Niju asked.

"Yep!" I replied.

"Amazing" he said

"Yeah" I said "They are."

"No I mean you've grown!" Niju said.

"You too!" I said.

"Well you're like 14 now!" he said.

"And you're 17!" I said.

"So did you get any members?" I asked.

"Just one" he replied.

"Me!" a kid popped out.

"Him?" I asked.

"Him!" He said.

These are my only teammates then.

I'm satisfied.

"What this one?" Niju asked.

"Devilfish 2.0!" I said triumphantly.

"Can I have it?" Niju asked eagerly.

"It is your dads!" I replied.

"Yes!" He cheered.

"Hmm what are these?" Rei was looking at L.F.O.

"Terminus series" I replied.

"I don't like them!" He pouted.

"They're the only ones" I suggested.

"What about the cage?" he pointed to the cage I was carrying with me.

He went to touch it and it glowed and the cage collapsed.

"Shadow typetheEND" he said manically.

"It's Nirvash!" I reassured.

"I like Shadow!" He shouted.

His hair glowed in a dark aura.

It was frightening. He walked away from Shadow and he changed back.

"Creepy" I said.

"Yeah" Niju said.

"Well do we have any missions?" Rei asked.

"Escort" Niju said.

"Who" I asked.

"A professor" Niju replied.

"What makes him special?"

"He is working on an invention that will revolutionize L.F.O technology." Niju read from a paper.

"U.F. Force want it for them selves?" Rei suggested.

"Bingo!" Niju said.

"Let's get going!" I said.

We mobilized into vehicle mode and found the professor. We took him to the front entrance of a U.F. Force base blocking our way. I pulled out a machine laser gun.

"Lets blow our way through!" I said eagerly.

"No!" Niju said.

"What?" Rei asked just as eagerly as me.

"There is a shield, then a mine field, then a special squad of the U.F. Force L.F.O. We need to blow our way through a 5-layer barrier shield, then avoid blowing up through the mine field, then defeat the special squad. Then the professor's lab 5 meters from the base." He informed.

"First…" I began.

I started my machine gun.

"Blow through!" I said smirking.

I blew up the first row.

"One!" I shouted

A huge explosion let me know "Two"

"Falcon Drop!" Rei shouted.

"Three"

I jumped clear into the air and fired 20 missiles. 10 broke the first row and 10 broke the second row.

"Awesome!" Rei and Niju said. I smirked.

We started forward.

"Stop!" Novak said.

"What?" I asked.

"Turn on Infer Red scanners!" he said.

We all turned on our scanners.

"As I thought!" He said.

"What's with the red lines?" I asked.

"They are coming from the mines." Rei replied.

"So its not a simple matter of lifting over them." I said.

"Exactly!" Niju said.

"Then lets blow them out of the ground!" Rei said.

We lifted upwards and fired all our missiles down. Hundreds of explosions happened.

"Professor how is it." Niju asked.

"I'm fine." The professor said.

We continued through. We came to the Special Forces L.F.O Squad.

"Everyone go over them I'll take care of it." I commanded.

They all did as I pleased. I could tell these weren't K.L.F or Mon-Soono. They were terminus & a spearhead:

They fired at me while the Spearhead charged with a blade. I was able to evade everything but missiles hit a tower and the pieces crush my L.F.O's leg.

"Seeya Gekkostate." They said as they pointed lasers at me. But then.

They went flying from a kick. An L.F.O. It looked like the Nirvash except pink.

After the kick I found out it was taekwondo cause he only did kicks. No guns or anything and he was winning.

"Wow that was amazing dude" I was so astonished I didn't open my eyes when I transmitted him.

"Dude?"

"Uh?" I opened my eyes and it was a girl!

She was BEAUTIFUL! Blonde hair, a cut smile , sparkling eyes, her beautiful dress.

I finally caught up with the group. The girl had left but my leg was repaired. The professor continued working when we left.

We were finally back at the Gekko. Niju walked into my room. I was unpacking my things.

He just smirked at me.

I stared at him with a puzzled look. "What," I asked.

"Nothin" he said still smirking.

"Ok," I returned to Unpacking.

"but, I know you got a lover" he said.

My face turned red.

"What do you MEAN," I said surprised.

"Does a Pink Nirvash ring a bell," he said.

"No" I lied.

"You sure," He said.

"Yes" I lied again.

"Ok" He walked out.

"Ok bye." He was already gone.

I snuck into the hanger and got in Crimson Flame. I searched up Pink Nirvash. I noticed Rei in my mirror. I flashed a "foolery image" to make it look like I launched off. Aw ha.

A pink Nirvash was spotted near a U.F Force base. There the Nirvash defeated 4 of the Elite Forces. Sources aren't confirmed how he/she got a hold of the Nirvash and how he/she made it pink. The fighting style was taekwondo. He/she was seen with a stolen L.F.O. She was seen again near a Skyfish nest.

"Alright, Skyfish!" I said as I launched off.

51 Skyfish Nests, 3 to go. Wait whats that a little pink dot on my radar.

"Scan radar from 15 hour 20 minutes ago."

As I thought same pink dot.

I landed near her. She was sitting on a Skyfish. I was looking at her so long I noticed I had gotten out and she looked at me. I searched around for a second and grabbed my ref board and lifted up.

"Its you." She didn't look very happy to see me.

She stayed on the Skyfish with her swaying.

"Do you have a ref board?"

She calmed down after I asked.

"No but I always wanted one." She said

I couldn't help it.

"Wait right here." I said as a lifted downward and got in my cockpit and fixed myself down into a compartment.

"Here it is!" I said.

"Here what is?" She asked.

"Close your eyes!" I said with large spaces between each word while I finally rose out of the cockpit.

"Ok?" She covered her eyes.

I lifted up and laid a ref board on the Skyfish's back.

"You can open your eyes."

She screamed when her eyes drifted on a pink ref board.

"Do you want lessons on how to ride?" I asked her.

"Sure" she replied

I finally arrived back at the Gekko and the guys were acting weird. They kept poking me and when I ask what they said "Nothin" I'd glare at them and continue doing what I was doing.

"I'm board! Where did the missions go mama I'm scared." I joked.

Then it happened, Rei came running in shouting, once again in Niju's ear "WE HAVE A MISSION!!!"

I chuckled.

"What?!" Niju said.

"U.F. Force is taking slaves for wars from a poor village, every time they can't pay tax they lose anybody from a household, and their money is from 0 – 5 Rai, when the tax is 10 - 100!" He shouted.

"LET'S GO!" Niju shouted.

"Terminus B303 Devilfish 2.0 MOBILIZE!" Niju said.

"Dark Knight MOBILIZE!" Riku Said,

"Shadow typetheEND MOBILIZE!" Rei said.

"Terminus P709 Crimson Flame MOBILIZE!" I said.

Niju lifted on his Ref Board when we were in Vehicle mode.

"Are we there yet" Riku whined.

"Almost" Niju said.

Riku whined more.

"Wait stop" Niju said.

I stopped.

The village was there. We stopped and got out.

We sat down with the Elder of the Village.

"We agree to protect you," Niju said, "but when they come for tax we will be in the first house we will deny to pay they will take one of us and we attack them from the inside"

"We need some sort of camouflage" Rei said.

They gave us some clothes, we died our hair, and we rented a house. Then the plan was set.

And it worked perfectly they came to the house first.

I laid on the house waiting for the signal.

"NO! THESE TAXES ARE OUTRAGEOUS" I heard Niju shout at the Men who came.

I put out the fire through the chimney and Rei and Riku came up through the chimey.

One nodded to another.

Then one finally spoke, "Pack your things, you're coming with us." The man said to Niju.

We arrived there with things we needed for the mission. We were on the roof of the truck. We got to the top of the big building.

"Ok were are the grappling claws?" I asked.

Rei gave them to me.

"Alright the prisoners are down right…" I began.

I put my ear to the floor and tapped.

"Here." I finished.

"How are we gonna get in." Riku asked.

"Like this Rei if you would." I said.

Rei kicked the ground. At first nothing happened. Riku stared blankly. Then a pile of rocks flew past him.

"OK Riku go down there and pull the littlest people up."

"Got it." Riku said.

"Alright!" that's everyone.

I thought of stealing a truck. I decided yes.

"We're stealing a truck." I said

I got a call from Niju asking us to bring him Devilfish 2.0. I thought.

We dropped it off and left we were postitve he would make it.

When we got back to the village we gave them a pendant put on there main house meaning it was under protection of Gekkostate 2.0.

We arrived back at the Gekko and that girl was in _MY_ bed. I was furious in a quiet way. Lucky for me I got a bunk bed . I jumped up on the top and fell asleep. I woku up 5 minutes late from shattering glass.

"Oops!" I heard her say.

"It's ok it's only Akado's." Rei said.

I walked in with my boxers on. I turned red. She did too. I'm so glad they weren't the ones with cherry blossom petals. I walked away still red. I came back in my regular uniform.

"Oh no!" I shrieked.

"I was making tea and was getting your mug incase you woke up but I dropped it."

I was rubbing the class mug against my face. Not really thinking.

10 minutes later we sat down and drank tea. I sat next to Rinni. Rei just stared.

We took a drink in unison.

"Ow ow ow" I was squirming as she put bandages on my scarred face.

"Stay still!" she commanded.

"Hmmm." I groaned.

I had some tea.

"So you're a pretty good doctor and mechanic." I said scratching my cheek embarrassedly.

"Pretty?" Rei commented and nudged me.

"Keep quiet!" I commanded.

"Yes!" She continued bandaging my face.

"Would ya…umm…" I studdered.

"Join Gekkostate 2.0." Rei continued for me.

"Sure." She said.

Then Niju walked in.

"Hey" I was going to say but he seemed irritated so I didn't.

"I had to jam my L.F.O in the garage," He said irritated.

Later I moved mine to the 1 L.F.O garage. Then moved his in.

"You again," Niju said. Niju walked in later.

"Who again?" I asked.

He pointed to Rinni.

"Why is she here," Niju said.

"She's joining Gekkostate," I said.

"Why wasn't I informed," Niju said, irritated.

"I tried, but you were sleeping," Riku said.

"Hey Rinni I gotta go." I said

"Where?" Rinni asked.

"I've had a passion for watching Skyfish at sun set. Its kinda dumb though." I replied as I blushed.

"Can I come?" She asked.

"Uh…" I began to scoot away on the couch because I was blushing a lot.

"Can I?" She asked scooting closer.

The alarm shot off "Emergency! Enemy nearing the ship!"

"Looks like watching the Skyfish is gonna have to wait." I said getting up, grabbing Rinni's hand, though I blushed more, and ran to the hanger.

"Where's Novak?" Riku shouted before jumping off the stairs.

"I don't know but his Ref Board is gone!" I shouted back.

We all mobilized into our L.F.O with Rei at the wheel.

I smashed a K.L.F with my Ref Board as I flew off the hanger.

"Die Gekkostate!" a K.L.F came flying at me with a blaster.

I had no time to react. I flew backward and charged a particle beam cannon. Before it could reach me Rinni kicked it in the face making it's head fly backward. I fired when she was out of the line of fire. I looked around and noticed 4 surrounding military ship. I threw my ref board and destroyed one. The smoke cleared and I went off destroying aircrafts and K.L.Fs with my ref board. I sent a transmission to the Gekko.

"All aircraft have been destroyed and we are returning to the Gekko. Open hanger!" I said.

"Roger that!" Rei said while pressing a few buttons.

Niju walked in.

"Where were you!" I shouted.

I saw a girl behind him. She looked cute but not BEAUTIFUL!

I forgot I was yelling.

Rinni elbowed me. Niju ignored me and took the girl into his room.

We all followed and put our ears to the door.

"This doesn't seem right." Rinni said.

"Rei, Riku, and Niju were watching us." I responded.

She glared at Rei and Riku. They backed away.

"Ok now it feels right." She said.

"Dang they turned on music. I cant here anything." I said.

"Oh." Rinni sighed.

"Hey guys." Rei said.

"What?" I asked getting up and walking over.

"Security camera in every room." Riku said.

"Let's keep what we saw secret."


End file.
